English partners won a trip to Jamaica
by jermecia
Summary: What will happen when Eclare goes to Jamaica


I don't own Degrassi or the Character I only write, By using my imagination to cook up a stories. I might have spelling and grammar problem English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy.

_**English Partners won a trip to Jamaica **_

Chapter 1

'' Eli guess what? I go an A+ on my English test.

''Thanks to me, Clare you've got a great teacher'' said Eli wiggling is eyebrow.

Who, Miss Dawes? Asked Clare.

''No me, I am your great teacher''. He said with a smirk.

''Shout up''! Clare said with a grin as she walk her seat. Eli followed behind Clare and took a seat on Clare deck.

Clare you are a great partner, Since I also got an A+. I think that we are each others rock. Clare then got up for a little kiss.

Before the English partners could done the face sucking, Miss Dawes interrupt. '' Mr. Goldsworthy could you please get off Miss. Edwards desk and take your seat. I have some great news to share. Our school earned a trip to Jamaica and the sad part is that only two student will be allowed on the trip''. Eli turned and look at Clare he wanted that trip so badly. Clare Edwards said Miss Dawes, '' I want you to know that skipping class won,t work. However it just earn you and Mr. Goldsworthy a trip to J A M A I C A. '' Did she say Jamaica and did she said Me and Clare? ''Ask Eli. ''Yes Yes yes'' Said Miss Dawes'' and I am going too'' dancing around. Clare was excited, but yet she was nervous. What is she going to tell her parents about going to a Tropical Paradise with her boyfriend?

Clare's POV

I am so happy to win the trip with Eli to Jamaica, however am so nervous since I have to go tell my parents that I am going to Jamaica with a boy. I told Eli that I am going home to ask my parents permission. I told Eli that I call him later. I saw the disappointment as it grew in Eli dark green eyes. I know that he wants to spend some quality time with me. This trip would so provide that. I hear a car door lock I ran door stair to see my parents. I was like " mom, dad I got an A+ on my test. My parents were so excited. (great) Mom,Daddy I also won a trip to Jamaica. I didn't give them no time to answer I was like ''Miss Dawes will be going with me. In a low voice staring down on the floor. " Eli will also be there since he is my English partner''. I try to avoid eye contact with parents. Then my father said ''that fine Clare-bear once Miss Dawes will be there you and Eli keep out trouble.'' Okay thank. I was like ''Dad , Mom I will not let you down.''

Eli's POV

My phone rang it was Clare. My heart dropped as I answered the phone; I know that her parents said no.

I was so wrong they said yes, so Clare and I are leaving for Jamaica next weekend. I can't wait.

The school week went by quickly. It was now Thursday afternoon and I could not figure out what to pack for the trip so I call Clare; She would know what kind off stuff I should take.

Clare POV

Eli called me, I told him what he should pack for Jamaica. I was packing things also for myself, I packed a few swim suits, some night gowns,few sandals,sneakers, shirts,jeans and underwear. I hope I don't forget anything. It 10pm I need to go to sleep. I have a long trip tomorrow. Night went by quickly. Eli woke me up by ring my phone over over and over. '' It is time sleepy head we are going to miss our flight, Miss Dawes is already at the airport, I am coming to get you''. I ran to the bathroom I didn't have time to take a shower so I brush my teeth, pee,wash my face then jump in a shirt and a jeans. I ran down the stairs I saw my mom opening the door to let Eli in . I was like gooood morning mom,dad, Eli we have to go. '' Good morning Eli, how are you fine thank you Clare''. Eli said. Okay good morning Eli we have to go. ''It okay we will make it'' Eli said. I told my parent goodbye and we leave for the airport.

At the airport we meet up with Miss Dawes. An announcement it was the last boarding call for fight A 28 to Jamaica Montego Bay. It was our fight. We hurried over to our gate and board the flight. Eli and I were sitting in the same row while miss Dawes was seated six rows in front of us.

Eli POV

Clare don't know but I am so scared of flying. I wanted to spend time with Clare a lone , so I forget about a little detail.

I was playing it brave,but I could hear my heart beating through my chest, my hands trembling. I tried to do some silly dance moves so Clare wouldn't notice. As the plane took off I was gasping for air. Clare looked at me. I pretend to smile, started to sweat. Clare was like what is it Eli? I told her that I was tired from carrying our baggage. ''Okay I will ask the flight attendant to get you some water'' Claire said. When the attendant brought me the water I drank it so fast. Claire was staring at me. Whats is the matter Eli?'' She asked. Okay Clare I am afraid of flying. I can't believe I just said that. She was like that OK. It was not a big deal to Claire she always make me feel so good. I rest my head on her shoulder , she massage my head with her soft finger I felt so comfortable. I lean in for a kiss which led to us making out. I was getting cold so I asked the attendant for two blanket and a pillow. I had a plan up my sleeve. I place a blanket over Clare and the next one over myself, the pillow I placed in Clare's lap. Miss Dawes look as if she was sleeping and Clare's purity ring might just service a purpose. We could be a young married couple no one will know, since what I am planing a girl with a purity ring should not participate. I leaning once more for a kiss a deep one this time. Clare did not draw back, she was a happy participator. I lower my hand under her blanket touching her chest area rubbing it into cycles. I could see that she was enjoying it, maybe too much since she pull my hands between her legs. She moaned lightly. I pulled back since I realized that the passenger next to us was looking at us. I smile at the passenger and without Clare noticing I use my mouth to from the word .N—E-W-L-Y-W-E-D-S . Only newlyweds could be behaving the way we were. The pilot announced that we were about to land in 5mins. I closed my eyes as the plane descended. Claire poked me and said. ''Eli you can open your eyes the plane landed already''. The passengers were getting off. I walked a long with Claire to the front of the plane. Miss Dawes didn't get off she was waiting for us. The nosy passengers was like '' Have a great honey moon.'' I never say thank you since I would have to answer to Clare and Miss Dawes. I just act as if he was not talking to me.

Clar's POV

Just as we got off the plane I saw some Jamaican dancers singing a song words I cant understand. Something like ''A long time gal mi no si yu come mek mi hole yu han gal com mek mi hol yu han''. Which translate to its as been a long time since the haven't see me come let they hold my hand, it as a form of greeting. I guess. Outside we took a taxi to the hotel which as called Rose hall beach club. At the hotel Miss Dawes sign us in. My room was beside Eli's' and Miss Dawes was in front of mine. Miss Dawes went in her room and I went to mine. I here a knock at my door it was Eli.'' Mr Goldsworthy I am going to take a shower when I am done I will call you over. ''Can I wait here? '' What! ''I am joking'' said Eli.

Eli POV

I hear a knock at my door . I was like Clare I think you should go back in the shower as I open the door. It was not Clare it was Miss Dawes. Eli is what is Clare doing in your shower asked miss Dawes She is not I thought she was the one at the door, she told me that she was going to take a shower the could talk. Okay Mr. goldsworthy. I have a favor to ask you and I have a friend here in Jamaica and I would like to ah ah to visit the person. That's okay miss Dawes I will look after Clare. It will be our secret. I use this time to freshening up . Soon I hear a knock at my door, it was Clare she was in a white with black dot night gown. I like it, I was like bedtime already? She said no but she wanted to put on something comfortable. I am hunger she said so I called room service. What are you having Clare she wanted some Jamaican rice and jerked chicken I order the same for myself.

Clare POV

I wanting to ask Eli why did he draw away from toughing me on the plane, but I am scared to. Further more I was also embarrassed. I took a seat on his bed, he came over and sit next to me. '' Clare you are so beautiful in that gown''. He draw closer to me touching my hair. Eli once again kissed me. I am double confused. E-Eli what are you doing? Silly question to ask since we have make out before. But I need to ask him what went wrong when we were in the plane. So I did. Clare he said. '' Clare a passenger was watching us after you make that sound.'' I am sorry I felt like a fool I thought that he didn't want me. I grab him and continue where we left off. I was lying flat on my back while he was lying on his side facing me. The kiss grew very intense. Eli grab the hem of my gown then push is hand under toughing my beast while sucking on my neck, I felt like I was going to explode. What my mind was telling me to do I only saw in movie, I went for a test drive. I grab Eli butt and squeezed it. It made him smile. Knock knock at the. It must be miss Dawes I said. Eli smiled. Why are you smiling I ask. He was like we are home alone miss Dawes went to visit her friend in the town she wont be back until tomorrow, it must be room service.

Eli POV

The food was good but little spicy. I like that butt thing she did tonight. I know that she is a tease right now . She will not give herself. The thoughts going through my head. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean my hands. Clare followed behind me, she did the same. We walk back to my bed. She was blushing and I was smile I don't even know why. I was like take a seat on my bed my lady. She went back in the same position. I wanted to touch her so bad. The light was glowing through her hair and those pretty blue eyes staring at me. I know she wanted me after the move she make in the plane. So I man up and ask Clare you know that I love and you are the best thing that ever happen to me. I draw a little closer pulling her to me. I started to kiss her neck, touching her softly on her arms. Clare was kissing back deeply sucking on my tongue. The way she was moving her body I was surprised . Clare reached up and pull my shirt off. I was like ''Clare Edwards''. She went shh. I obeyed. My pant was getting too tight. So I ask Clare if I could remove it? Her eyes grew big. I was like never mine, I wanted her to be comfortable. Clare reached down and open my pant. I took it off. The room was cold so break from the kissing and go under cover. Claire followed under with all the kissing and our body heat she was burning up.

Clare POV

With all the kissing I was so hot I need to get the gown off. Eli reached down to tough me , I got up and pull the gown off. What did I do. Eli stop and then take a second look. Oh Clare you are sooo beautiful. With that said our mouth met. I was trembling not knowing were its going to end. Eli was playing tag with my bra, I guess he wanted to open it. I was now so nervous I could hear my own heart beats. He got my bra off I put my hands over my breast. He realized how nervous I was.

''Clare if you want me to stop I will''. No its OK I am just nervous that's all. Eli roll off my panty. I could not look at him, I close my eyes tightly. '' Clare look at me'' he said '' do you want me to stop''? I said no don't stop.

Eli POV

I know that Clare is My true love and I will never leave her. The girl I love is completely naked in my bed. I know she is nervous I am trembling not because I am cold but I am about to make history. I remove my boxer Clare close her I and turned away. ''It not too late ,Clare do you want me to stop''? No she said. I open her legs. Clare grab the sheet. I lye between her legs kissing her as the kiss grew intense I use my finger to feel Clare she was wet. So I tried to insert my penis it would not go in. I try using my finger to get her a little wet. I could tell that Clare was enjoying that. She was moving up and down. The way her body moves. It makes me want to insert Mr. Goldsworthy. Clare was wet enough I gentle slide Mr. Goldsworthy in. Clare was in pain. I lye there inside her for a few seconds I felt like to cumming, although I was not moving. I try not to think about it. Inside was so warm and tight. ''Clare please open your eyes''. She obey. Clare was in tears. I did not ask why she was crying. I know why. ''It will only gets better''. She nodded. I starts to move slowly not pulling out or pushing to far. Clare dig her fingers in my back and out came a moan. The pressure was building up I have to move a little harder. Clare digs deeper I felt the wall of her vagina tighten. come a loud moan from Clare. I started to go faster and harder I had no control over my body. It is the sweetest feeling I have ever had. I fell beside her. I pull her in my arms and tell her how much I love her.


End file.
